


Middle

by seungshibari



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sports (just a little!), Wearing your boyfriend's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Surprisingly, Renjun accepted the offer to wear Mark's uniform, shucking his jean jacket and t-shirt. Mark tried not to stare at Renjun, but there was something so effortless about him, a fluid naturalness that showed in every movement. Slipping the crisp jersey over his head, he shot Mark a corny wink.Yet another one of Renjun’s little jokes that soared over Mark’s head and instead wrapped around his heart and squeezed.Renjun flopped down on top of Mark’s chest. His pulse beat in a quickstep. They’d been together too long for his heart rate to be this fast, but they’d also been together too long for Mark to ever be embarrassed about something like that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/gifts).



> happy birthday, mk! you are cherished. 
> 
> "instructions for living a life. pay attention. be astonished. tell about it." (mary oliver)
> 
> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.

“I mean, it’s really not that big of a deal,” Mark offered, in a delighted tone that quickly betrayed him - it was, in fact, a big deal. Objectively, a big deal. Mark, historically the beloved underdog, had finally earned a spot on his college’s soccer team. If Renjun were with him in real life, his joy would be clocked in a second. His long fingers tapping relentlessly on his desk, paired with a broad smile, were a dead giveaway. 

“It is, though! You don’t need to be humble about this.” 

Mark’s smile crept up to his eyes at Renjun’s affirmation. His boyfriend was supportive, but down to earth, and he definitely had a point. He usually did, though. “Okay, fine. I fucking did it! I’m on the team!” Mark’s voice cracked halfway through the sentence and the both of them dissolved into vibrant laughter. 

“Move your face away from the phone, I’m gonna get hearing loss!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Their shared giggling had sputtered out, but Mark’s grin remained steady. He let himself be still and closed his eyes gently, taking a brief moment to listen to Renjun’s even breathing on the other end of the line. Mark found an easy sort of comfort in his boyfriend’s silence. Life was good. 

“Can I come over tonight, Mark? We should celebrate.” 

Life was better every second. 

* * *

Mark’s apartment was kind of messy. He had the dignity to toss his sweaty practice clothes in the laundry basket, but that was about it. The rest of the room was cluttered - “lived in,” as he said. His textbooks were scattered next to his mattress - he didn’t have a bedframe. There was a little pile of junk mail on his coffee table that grew taller by the day. 

His team uniform was laid over the back of his desk chair. The number seven was splayed across the back in a blocky, jade-green font. Right midfielder. In on the action and ready to help. The perfect position, in his opinion.

Interrupted by a hasty knock on the door, Mark stumbled over his worn mattress to let Renjun in. As soon as Renjun passed through the threshold, he dropped his backpack and rushed forward to greet Mark with a kiss. Mark had the same idea, except when Renjun went for his mouth, Mark jerked his head up to press his lips to Renjun’s forehead. 

Well, that didn’t work. Renjun collided with Mark’s chin, rebounding and rubbing his face where they’d bumped into each other. Mark gave an exasperated sigh at his own mistake. 

“Fuck, my bad, it’s just really good to -” 

Renjun ignored Mark’s bashful apology and tried once more to fit their lips together, succeeding this time. Renjun wrapped an arm around Mark’s small waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was infused with many things: joy, warmth. Pride. 

“Really good to see you,” Mark finished breathlessly as he pulled back. 

“You, too,” Renjun beamed, placing a loving hand on Mark’s cheekbone, running his thumb over the ruddy scrape that marred his boyfriend’s jaw. 

“Battle scars, huh?” 

“Something like that.” Mark toyed with the collar of Renjun’s denim jacket. It was nice to be noticed, to be seen, even though Renjun was playing around with him. 

“You look… strong.” Renjun sounded a little more serious now. The words coming from his mouth were a shade darker. His delicate fingers drifted from Mark’s face down to his neck, across the plane of his shoulders. “Go lay down,” Renjun suggested, “you’re super tense.” 

Mark nodded, almost too animatedly, before sinking down onto his bed. Renjun followed, pausing to admire the uniform draped over the desk chair. “You wanna try it on?” Mark wasn’t sure why he so badly wanted to see his jersey hanging off of Renjun’s frame, but it was worth a try.

Surprisingly, Renjun accepted the offer to wear Mark’s uniform, shucking his jean jacket and t-shirt. Mark tried not to stare at Renjun, but there was something so effortless about him, a fluid naturalness that showed in every movement. Slipping the crisp jersey over his head, he shot Mark a corny wink. 

Yet another one of Renjun’s little jokes that soared over Mark’s head and instead wrapped around his heart and squeezed. 

Renjun flopped down on top of Mark’s chest. His pulse beat in a quickstep. They’d been together too long for his heart rate to be this fast, but they’d also been together too long for Mark to ever be embarrassed about something like that. He couldn’t help it.

Each time that they fucked, it felt new to him, even after two years of dating each other. He’d find a foreign freckle on Renjun’s hip, discover a divot or dimple that he’d never noticed before, and it was exciting, still. He couldn’t choose another word to encompass the feeling of learning and relearning Renjun’s body. Mark was dedicated to plotting the slope of his nose, the shallow trough of his Cupid’s bow, so if - God forbid - things ever ended, his memories wouldn’t lose their color, their texture. 

“You still with me?” Renjun fished Mark out of his reflective state by pinching some of the leftover baby fat on his cheek. “Do you think I look good?” He rose to sit on Mark’s lap and posed goofily, pulling at his neckline to display his collarbones.

“Always,” Mark replied, placing his hands beneath the jersey and running them up to Renjun’s nipples. A shiver. 

“Uh, your hands are kind of cold,” Renjun mumbled. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m nervous.” No room for lies in love. 

“That’s okay.” Renjun never once invalidated Mark’s emotions or told him how to feel. All he asked for was honesty and Mark unquestioningly entrusted him with it. Renjun closed his eyes and dragged his own hands along the length of his body, eventually pressing them on top of Mark’s and encouraging him to feel. Mark rubbed his fingers over Renjun’s nipples, looking up at him with awe. Renjun shivered and squirmed as Mark gave in to familiarity, pinching Renjun gently in the special way that Mark knew got him off. This time, Renjun shivered for a different reason

He felt Renjun getting hard in his jeans, his clothed dick pressing incessantly into the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants. Mark wondered if Renjun even noticed that he was rocking back and forth in his lap. “Clothes off?” 

Renjun reclined and shed his pants quickly, giving Mark some space to strip. Mark’s hand whipped out to grab at the hem of the jersey when Renjun began to remove it. “Leave this on.” 

Mark grabbed Renjun’s hips and steered him back onto his lap, pulling him forward gently so that their bulges rested against each other. He twisted in the bed and grabbed the little bottle of Swiss Navy lube he kept underneath his pillow. Already, Renjun was walking his interested fingers over the damp spot on the front of Mark’s cheap boxers. 

Renjun pulled his dick out and held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Mark to pour him some lube. They were both a little frenzied. Give and take, an exchange of friction and energy. It was easy for them to meet in the middle. 

After fiddling with the bottle’s gummy lid, Mark finally squirted a dollop into Renjun’s palm. He got distracted watching Renjun jerk off, the head of his cock all shiny and pearlescent, the sheen matching the spit on his lower lip. 

"Hey," Renjun panted out as he cupped his own balls, massaging them, "is it okay if I touch you more?" 

"Please," Mark murmured back. Renjun reached out to gently grab his boyfriend's cock, scooting forward until their shafts matched up. 

"Let me?" They were both pretty average in the dick department, but Mark had bigger hands than Renjun. 

"Absolutely." Following through with his offer, Mark fit both of their cocks into the wet space between his pointer finger and thumb, his grip slick but firm. "Fuck, feels amazing." Renjun's words broke up into stunted syllables as Mark jacked them off in unison. 

Speech wasn't a necessity for Mark anymore, either; his soft grunts were enough to communicate his pleasure as he slid his hand along their dicks. It felt good to share skin. Mark focused on maintaining a quick pace while they were grinding against each other, but it was difficult when Renjun was running his tongue along the outline of Mark's mouth.

It felt like swapping a fever back and forth. Trying to keep their cocks touching while refusing to separate at the mouth. It wasn’t long before they were joined together by sticky ribbons of white. Mid-gasp, Renjun laid back down, his balls smashed awkwardly between Mark’s thighs. 

Not a sustainable position, but Mark liked that he never had to ask Renjun to stay. 

“Wait, fuck, I gotta do laundry, we have a scrimmage tomorrow,” Mark muttered. Renjun rose up and Mark pinched the hem of the jersey between his fingers to squint at the cumstains. 

Renjun pulled the uniform over his head and tossed it away carelessly, sliding off of Mark’s thighs and slotting their sticky legs together. 

“Then we’ll do it tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
